


One Unexpected Night: A Prussia x Reader Romantic Comedy

by llamalicious25



Series: One Unexpected Night: A Reader x Prussia Romantic Comedy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamalicious25/pseuds/llamalicious25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are attending Hetalia Academy. Hungary is your best friend and dorm buddy. You are heavily involved in the performing arts. After Prussia meets you he becomes obsessed with you. He keeps running into you at the wrong times. Will you fall for him in the end?<br/>Note: Most chapters are rated teen. Chapter six is rated Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were looking forward to this night for months. You were near the end of your college days, which were slammed with homework, tests, and a part-time job. It was Friday night and you could finally escape the textbook world with your best friend and dorm mate, Elizabeth. You had met Elizabeth when you were both incoming freshmen and hit it off right away. Both incredibly tomboyish, living together for the past three years was a breeze.  
Tonight was a special night: girl’s night out. You both decided to hit a random bar nearby your campus for a couple margaritas. Turns out you two picked a good night to go out: lots of fellow students were there and there was even karaoke going on and a giant dance floor  
You both approach the bar to see a class mate, Antonio, bartending. He had his usual smile on and looked charming as ever.  
“What can I get you chicas tonight?” He nearly purred in his Spaniard accent.  
“Two strawberry margaritas,” Elizabeth answers, immediately giving Antonio the money for both drinks.  
“Thanks, Elizabeth, but you don’t have to…”  
“Don’t be silly, (Name). You work too hard,” Elizabeth cuts you off.  
You, unlike many of the other students, are attending Hetalia Academy on scholarships. Most of the others don’t even have to work to get by like you do. You give your best friend a warm smile.  
You and Elizabeth were the definition of best friends: pretty much bros to the end. You both supported each other through everything: classes, boys. You went to all of her swim tournaments, she went to all of your musicals.  
“Hey (Name), you should go up there and sing!” Elizabeth piped up excitedly, ending her suggestion in a sing-song voice.  
You are still surveying the crowd, reading everyone around. Still unexperienced with the bar scene, you are leery.  
“It will be F-uuuuu-n! I’ll go up with you!” Elizabeth’s eyes were wide with excitement.  
You let out a sigh. Only because you love her to death.  
You finish your drinks, go up for a song, get a huge round of applause, and flee to the bar for a second drink. It seems Antonio is busy, so round two will take a while. That’s okay with you.  
“(Name) your voice is great! How can you be so shy sometimes?” Elizabeth gushed.  
You begin to answer when you are suddenly cut off by an obnoxious voice.  
“How are you lovely ladies tonight? I AM AWESOME!”  
You feel your eyes roll. You try to ignore him.   
“Gilbert Beilschmidt!” Elizabeth scolded. “Is that the way to introduce yourself?”  
So Elizabeth knows him. Great. You figure you can attempt to be polite and you turn your bar stool around to face him. You immediately regret your decision.  
Gilbert Beilschmidt was surprisingly handsome. He had a German imported beer in his hand. He was fairly tall, well-built, and was albino. Those eyes though! He also had a little bird flapping around his head happily.  
You decide to let Elizabeth do the talking. She knows him. For all you know this guy is probably drunk off his ass; he certainly has a beer scent to him. Also you might end up punching him. You don’t like obnoxious people.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, ironically not sounding sorry at all, “Is ze great Gilbert once again too much for you?”  
Oh no. No, no, no. That did NOT just happen. No one challenges Elizabeth.  
“If I remember last time correctly Gilbert I won last time we fought!” Elizabeth shouted.  
“Oh yes how can I forget? You alvays rush to prissy little Roderich’s aid. He is such a little girl man boy.”  
So Gilbert knows Roderich, too. Interesting. Roderich is Elizabeth’s ex. You co-starred with him in a few musicals. Unfortunately. The man was a diva. Your lips curled into a slight smile at Gilbert’s remark. Obnoxious or not, Gilbert had a point. You were so happy when Elizabeth and Roderich broke up. Also Elizabeth's fighting didn't shock you. The girl had serious guts.  
“My relationship with Roderich is none of your concern, Gilbert. Unless, of course, you’re jealous.”  
Elizabeth and Roderich did remain friends. They go out for coffee together every now and then. Your smirk grows. Elizabeth really doesn’t take crap from anyone.  
Gilbert let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “Me jealous of him. No vay!”  
Antonio must have gotten less busy, because you could instantly hear his cheerful voice.  
“Gilbert! How have you been?”  
“Vy awesome as alvays!” The two boys fist bumped and Gilbert sat at the bar stool next to yours.   
Gilbert ordered you a beer. “Here you go, frau.” He shoved the bottle right in front of you.  
You weren’t a big beer drinker. You also hated the idea of some random guy buying you a drink. At the same time you wanted to be polite. You took a healthy swig and made a face after catching the taste.  
“What you are not a beer fan? I love a good beer.” He chuckled at you.  
“No it just took me by surprise. I’m not used to German import beer.” It was an excuse, but heck if you were going to let Gilbert get the better of you. At that moment, you chugged the brew, slamming the empty bottle on the counter. You didn't even wince. Being an actress had its perks.  
Gilbert noticed the bottle, looked at you and your victorious face, and looked at the bottle again. You did it! You shut him up! Victory was yours! You could hear Elizabeth applaud and cheer for you.  
“Great job, senorita. This is on me!” Antonio slid a sex on the beach toward you, giving a little smile. You wondered if his drink choice meant something.  
“Oh yeah Antonio. Free sex on the beach. Real original!” Gilbert scolded.  
“Adios!” Antonio sarcastically waved and smiled, pretending to help other customers. You liked Antonio. He seemed really funny and kind at the same time. How were he and Gilbert friends?  
You sneaked a peek at Gilbert, who looked a little jealous, but you knew he wouldn’t admit it. You knew both men had tried flirting with you in their own ways.  
“Well would you look at the time? We should probably head out!” Elizabeth said.  
You had a great time, even with silly old Gilbert. You agreed and headed out. Once you were at the doorway, Elizabeth stopped you.  
“I must use the bathroom quick! Wait here?”  
You nod. A few minutes later, Elizabeth returned.   
You both returned to your dorm and went to sleep instantly. You knew you’d probably feel sick in the morning from the drinks. Good thing it was Saturday.  
The next morning your cell phone beeped. You looked at it. A new text. You didn’t recognize the number; however, you instantly knew who it was.  
“Heya frau. How about we get our drink on sometime?” The signature line of the text read “I AM AWESOME!”   
Your eyes rolled. Then you realized it. How did he get your number?!?   
At that moment Elizabeth woke up. She saw the look on your face as you glared at your phone.  
“I forgot to tell you. I kind of gave Gilbert your number. You two will get along so w-eeeeee-llll!” She sing songed. Easy for her to say.


	2. Chapter 2

You were still staring down at your phone. You were tired and honestly did not feel like dealing with the “awesome” Gilbert Beilschmdt. Okay so Elizabeth knew him. Your classmate Antonio seemed to get along with him. It didn’t change your opinion. He was a self-absorbed douchebag.   
“So what did he say?” Elizabeth sure seemed chipper. Good to know someone was amused here.  
“He wants to ‘get his drink on’ with me sometime,” you reply, shuddering for dramatic effect.  
“You’re saying yes, right?”  
“No.”  
“So you’re going to tell him no?”  
“No.”  
“Then what are you-“  
“Nothing. I’m going to do nothing. Hell by the end of the day he won’t even remember me.”  
You delete the message with a flourish and chuck your phone aside. No time for Gilbert now. As for Elizabeth, you’ll let it slide. Her handing out your number was probably just the alcohol and excitement talking.   
She had dated Roderich since you were all freshmen. They only recently broke up. Elizabeth always wanted you to find a date, too, but you were more interested in school, work, and your theatre productions.  
Elizabeth sighed. “You are going to be an old cat lady someday.”  
It’s not like you don’t have guy friends; you certainly do. You enjoy hanging out with Arthur and playing some tabletop games. He’s more of a buddy than anything. Besides, you found his friends Alfred and Francis kind of overbearing. There was also Antonio, who was more of an acquaintance. He was in a Latin dance class with you and the most talking you ever did was when you practiced dance patterns together on rare occasions. Because you were both some of the top dancers, you rarely danced together as you were often paired with less experienced people to help them learn.  
At that moment your phone rang. Well weren’t you just popular today? You said a silent prayer that it was not Gilbert and reached for your phone. It was Roderich. Shit! You forgot that you had scheduled a private rehearsal together for the latest musical. You were once again co-stars and needed some one-on-one rehearsal time.  
As soon as you answered the phone, Elizabeth’s head perked up.   
“(Name) how can I shine if my co-star can’t even get to rehearsal on time?” God he was stuffy and annoying.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She must have heard Roderich all the way from her bed. She knew how much of a diva her ex was and she knew you despised working with him. It wasn’t even his personality. For this show you and Roderich were playing love interests. It was beyond awkward.  
You apologized to Roderich and promised that you’d be ready and there soon.

 

You arrived to the theatre and Roderich was staring at his watch, a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand.   
“You are 30 minutes late (Name),” he lectured.  
“Well I’m here now. Let’s rehearse this thing.”   
“Very well.” He flamboyantly set his coffee off to the side of the stage.   
He had a remote to the stereo system in his hand, which he turned on. The music started playing. You had to sing this super-cheesy love song. You were internally vomiting at the idea of having to act head-over-heels in love with Roderich. The song ended and then came the cheesy dialogue. Roderich looked deep in to your eyes, looking completely smitten. You, of course, had to reciprocate it. At that moment he leaned in to kiss you.   
Hold on! You two didn’t discuss the kiss yet! In your head all you could think was “Mayday! Mayday!”  
You decided to roll with it. After all, you’re acting. You closed your eyes and leaned in, lips about to touch.  
“Vat you can’t respond to my text but you can go get all lovey-dovey with him?”  
Your eyes shot open. That did NOT sound like Roderich. He was the only other person in the auditorium. Wait. Shit. That sounded like. No. It was. Gilbert had been watching since God-knows-when.  
Roderich was still holding you. You both looked toward the audience seats. There Gilbert was. And he was laughing uncontrollably.  
“Vow I had no idea you vere into princesses, (Name)!”   
You were bright red. “This isn’t what it looks like!”  
‘Really?’ you think to yourself. ‘When people say that it is always what it looks like!’  
“Gilbert if you don’t mind this is a private rehearsal. Just go away to…whatever it is you do,” Roderich said, almost dropping you as he detached himself from your body.  
Never thought you’d thank God for Roderich talking.  
“Vat and miss the show? No vay!” Gilbert was still laughing. He sat in a chair, reclined back a little, and popped his feet up on the chair in front of him as if to add an impact to his statement.  
Well it’s good someone here was amused. You certainly were not.  
“Hey Roderich, what if we revisited this later? I have some dance choreography to work on yet today,” you suggest.  
“Very well. We can’t get anything done with him here anyway,” your co-star agreed.  
Gilbert was still giggling as you left the auditorium. 

 

You walked over to the dance studio and went to turn on the lights. Normally you were the only one there as you love to practice alone sometimes. This time the lights were already on. You looked in the mirror of the studio. It was Antonio. You walked in.  
“Hola chica!” he stopped his salsa he was working on.   
“Hey. So what are you up to? Normally I’m the only one here.”  
“A big dance showcase is coming up soon and I am getting in last-minute practice.”  
That actually sounded really neat!   
“Stupid question…do you still need a partner?”  
“Si actually. I was going to ask everyone else in class on Monday.”  
“Have no fear, Antonio. I would love to your partner if that’s cool.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Yeah, of course!”  
Antonio’s face lit up. He was so adorable. You got your dance shoes on and spent an hour with Antonio dancing some salsa.  
“So (Name) there is also a ballroom portion as well as Latin. Care to tango?” He struck a dramatic dance pose.  
You laughed. He was sweet and funny. “Of course!”  
You spent another hour dancing. You almost forgot about your mortifying encounter with Gilbert in the auditorium.  
After you were done with dance practice, you bid ado with Antonio. You checked your phone. A missed call from Elizabeth. You dialed her. She answered on the first ring.  
“OH MY GOSH (NAME!) RODERICH TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT!”  
…Just as you had pretty much forgotten…  
“Yeah. It was super obnoxious. It saved me from an unrehearsed kiss from Roderich though.”  
“See I told you Gilbert wasn’t that bad!”  
“Yeah but I highly doubt that was intentional on his part!”  
You were approaching a less populated hallway. Being it was the weekend no one was around. Suddenly you felt yourself go up against a wall. Not hard, but startling. Your phone fell out of your hands. You couldn’t tell if Elizabeth was still connected or not.  
“(Name). You are very, very antagonizing. You don’t respond to a text. I catch you kissing Roderich and now I hear you’re competing with Antonio. Don’t you like me? I’m awesome.”  
Well word travels fast...wait Antonio and Gilbert are buddies. Right. Of course.  
“Just let me go Gilbert. I’m not interested in you nor Roderich or Antonio.”  
Okay you lied a little. You kind of liked Antonio. Still you wanted to keep your relationship with him professional being that you were now competitive partners.   
“Zat’s not I see it.”  
“Roderich and I are co-stars in a show and Antonio and I are now dance partners. That’s all. Besides it’s not your business.”  
“You two looked pretty comfy on that stage.”  
“Uh, acting. Duh.”  
“Vell then (Name) “act” like you don’t like this,” he challenged as he smashed his lips against yours.   
Dammit he’s a good kisser.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert kept his lips pressed against yours. You were surprised by how much passion he could throw into one kiss. You didn’t want to give him even more of a wrong idea so you decide to not return it.  
“Vat’s vong, frau? You do not like ze awesome Gilbert?” he asked. His eyes had a glint of playfulness in them.  
“Well aren’t you just a quick learner,” you reply, swatting him away while you have the chance. You begin to turn and walk away.  
“No one valks away from ze awesome Gilbert!” he screamed, kicking like a child.  
You ignore him and his rant. The whole ordeal creeped you out a little bit. So he is pretty much stalking you and now he just plants one right on the lips? When will he learn you’re not into him? You make your way back to your dorm. You put your hand in your pocket to call Elizabeth and let her know until you realize it: you left your phone on the floor! Well no way you were going back! You just have to bite the bullet and buy a new one.

 

“You’re finally back!” Elizabeth shouted upon your return.  
“Yeah and Gilbert has been stalking me all day. He also tracked me down just to kiss me.” You were beyond unamused.  
“Sounds like typical Gilbert.”  
“Why did you have to give him my number? He’s a total curse!”  
“Trust me, (Name). Even if I hadn’t he’d still be doing this.”  
“So what do you propose we do about my predicament?”  
“(Name) Gilbert and I go back. Way back. Childhood friends. He can be quite the douche nozzle, but he doesn’t exactly mean to be.”  
“Care to elaborate?”   
“Gilbert…has a strange way of showing his emotions to others. Take it from me. One time in high school I got into this huge brawl. I was hurt real bad. He found me and decided to make a tourniquet for me. His intent was good, but he decided to rip cloth from his crotch of all areas! It was absurd, but it’s just his way of showing he cares.”  
Somehow you were not surprised. For now you decide to just let Gilbert go.

 

Gilbert had walked to his dorm room as well. He was rooming with his brother, Ludwig. When he entered his dorm room, Ludwig was there, doing some exercises as usual.  
“Hey Brudder,” Gilbert said, a little slouchy.  
“Vat is it?” Ludwig asked, continuing his workout. “Something is wrong?” Ludwig said it as more of a confirmation than a question.  
Gilbert could only show this side of himself to his brother in private. The rest of the world couldn’t know that sometimes big, awesome Gilbert could feel down.  
“It’s zis girl. I show her I care and she keeps letting me down for other guys. And I like her.”  
Ludwig set his dumbbell down and sat next to his brother on the bed.  
“You know I know nothing about women, right?” Ludwig said.  
“I know.” Gilbert sighed.   
“But I do know some things about war and battle.”  
Gilbert’s head perked up. “Vere are you going with this?”  
“These other men are your enemy. To win what you want you must be strong and powerful! Show this woman you love her by defeating your foes in battle!”  
Gilbert jumped up and shot his fist up. His bird starting flapping excitedly.  
“Zat’s it! Brudder you are a genius! Here I go!” Gilbert charged out of the dorm, his bird trailing behind him.  
“Wait! You can’t just blindly charge! You need a battle plan!” Ludwig shouting down the hall. Unfortunately Gilbert was out of sight. And earshot. Ludwig shook his head and facepalmed. He knew this wasn’t going to end well.

 

“By the way Elizabeth, did you see the new Latin dress I got? I got it on sale a few weeks ago and now that I’m competing with Antonio I have a reason to wear it!”  
Elizabeth knew you hated dresses except for when you were dancing.  
“What are you waiting for then! Let’s see it on! Try it on!”  
“You mean right now?” you ask, blushing slightly.  
“Yes of course!”  
“Well I was hoping to just relax the rest of the-“  
Elizabeth tackled you at that moment. One thing was for certain: she was determined.  
“Take off your clothes right now, sister!”  
“I DON’T WANNA!” You argued, trying to push her off  
“WELL SILLY YOU CAN’T WEAR THAT DRESS OVER YOUR SHIRT AND PANTS! GET NAKED NOW!”  
“I DON’T WANNA GET NAKED!”  
“GET NAKED! Just follow me!” She ripped all of her clothes off save for her undergarments. It was official: You were too close to each other. Literally and figuratively.  
“FOR THE LAST TIME I DON’T WANT TO!”  
It was too late. Elizabeth managed to get you down to your bra and panties, too.  
All the sudden the door slammed open.  
“(NAME)! I HEARD YOUR PLEA FOR HELP! I WILL SAVE YOU! I AM THE GREAT AND AWESOOOO-“  
Gilbert’s battle cry was cut short when he realized he was staring at you and Elizabeth stripped down to your undies, Elizabeth holding you down.  
All three of you blushed. No one said anything. Gilbert was staring at you two. You were both staring at him. His eyes were wide, jaw was down, face beet red. Elizabeth jumped off of you, leaving your nearly naked body exposed to your creeper.  
“I can explain-“you stammer.  
Gilbert slowly closed the door. Not a single word came from his mouth. Can it be? I think he was actually embarrassed…

 

It was now Monday and although Saturday was just a day of horrors, Sunday was completely tame. Maybe Gilbert was too embarrassed to talk to you now. You head to your first class. Nothing notable really happens. Then you see a classmate, Ivan you think his name is. He looks a little down. You decide to see if he’s okay. Unlike everyone else, you are probably one of the few people not afraid of him.  
“What’s up, uh, Ivan, right?” You ask.  
“I’m feeling a little down. No one wants to be friends with me, da? I think everyone’s afraid of me.”  
“Well you are always wielding a random pipe in your hand.”  
“Oh this? It’s my magical pipe!”  
“It might freak people out!”  
“I don’t think it’s my pipe.”  
You are both quiet for a second.  
“I’m just a little sad that others are afraid of me. It gets lonely sometimes.”  
Instinct takes over. You give him a friendly hug of encouragement. Ivan gets a little excited over the gesture. He gives you a giant bear hug, accidently squishing you.  
“So this is what a hug feel like, da?”  
“DON’T VORRY MY FRAU I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!”  
Oh no. No. No. No. No. No! After a day of peace you heard the voice you dreaded most!  
All the sudden you were no longer in Ivan’s bear hug. You also saw a mark on Ivan’s face as if he had been hit. Gilbert was standing there, looking victorious.  
“I saved you. Yes I did. I am. So. Awesome!”  
“It looks like I need to introduce you to my Magical Pipe of Pain, da?” Ivan whipped out his pipe and proceeded toward Gilbert.  
Okay this was now interesting. You could watch this.   
“Oh a pipe? I’m so scared. It’s not like I have never kicked your ass,” Gilbert said smugly.  
All the sudden the pipe collided with Gilbert’s head and a giant bump appeared on his head. Ivan was amused, laughing.   
“Vat you think one hit and you’ve already won? I vill vin!”   
At that moment Alfred came down the hall.   
“LOOK DUDES! IVAN IS TOTALLY GOING TO KICK GILBERT’S ASS!” Alfred started laughing loudly, attracting the attention of other students.  
“Oh go choke on a cheeseburger, you walking sack of clogged arteries!” Gilbert spat.  
Your amusement level was now on high. So the cocky Gilbert was going to get his ass handed to him after all the trouble he’s put you through.   
A huge crowd was attracted.   
“Okay everyone break it up! This is a school, not a jungle! I will not allow this foolishness to continue!”  
Everyone looked. It was Yao, who commonly patrolled the halls. For whatever reason, people knew not to mess with Yao. When he said playtime was over in the hallway, playtime was indeed over. There were moans of complaint and mummers. By the time you got a second look at what would have been, you saw that Gilbert had already fled. Ivan still had a smile on his face while wielding his pipe, but upon seeing a fled foe, decided to leave with the crowd.  
Nothing here for you anymore. You disband with everyone else as well.  
Gilbert confidently shuffled through the hallway.   
‘Yeah I may have zis big bump on my head, but I vould have von anyvay,’ he thought confidently. He was confused, however. He liked you. A lot. He didn’t know how to show affection and when he had feelings for someone he would just act stupid and douchey.   
He signed internally. ‘Oh (Name) vat must I do to make you love me? I tried Brudder’s plan and it failed. Then you vith Elizabeth…but you two can’t be…you’re just friends. I vill not stop trying until I am victorious! I am awesome!’  
Although he was questioning himself inside, he walked with pride. He was planning his next step in his scheme to woo your heart. Then he felt a vibration in his pocket. That’s when he realized it: he had picked up your phone after he kissed you!  
‘I shall return this to her and then vin her love!’ he thought and actually laughed out loud as he walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert looked at the phone in his hand. He couldn’t wait to return it to you; however, he was also leery. He didn’t want to see you with yet another student. He couldn’t understand.   
‘I am so awesome…vhy can’t my liebe see that?’  
He looked at the phone again and made one call on it before he headed down the hall for his next destination.

You arrived in the room where you always hung out with Arthur and his friends. You were planning on playing some Dungeons and Dragons today. You were new to the game, but Arthur was very knowledgeable and a great teacher. You came in with your normal clothing. Arthur, on the other hand, was dressed in a cloak. Francis and Alfred were at the table as well, Francis in a flowing outfit and Alfred dressed normal.  
This was normal D&D. Arthur was a powerful wizard, Francis was a bard, and as for Alfred…  
“Dudes can I be the hero this time? I’M THE HERO!”  
“Alfred you can’t just be the ‘hero’. You have to choose what kind of character to be…a paladin, wizard…” Arthur was annoyed, especially after being cut off.  
“Dude you’re such a nerd.” Alfred laughed.  
“At least I’m not a bloody wanker like you!”  
“Dude you look totally ridiculous.”  
Francis was sipping a glass of wine, “Well neither of you look as absolutely beautiful as me in this outfit!” Francis giggled.  
Arthur and Alfred shot Francis a warning look.   
You just shook your head. This was completely normal. At the rate this was going at you were wondering if you’d ever get to the game.

Maybe an hour or so later you and the three boys finally got somewhere in the game. You were in a particularly clever dungeon and got to the boss.  
“It’s (Name’s) turn,” Arthur said dramatically. He handed you two d-20 dice.  
“I will attempt to slay the monster,” you say, rolling the dice, blowing on them for luck.  
You roll the dice and they hit the table with a clack. You rolled two 20’s. Arthur’s eyes widened.  
“Is that good?” you ask.  
“Bloody hell! (Name) killed it!”  
Alfred pouted. His turn was next. “But I’m the hero.” He crossed his arms over his chest. The others ignored him.  
“I think we should celebrate on this victory!” Francis said, leaping from his chair, grabbing your hands in his. He kissed your hand. You blushed. Typical Francis trying to be the charmer.  
All four of your heard the door open. It was Gilbert.  
“Sup nerds?” he taunted. Then he looked…and noticed you.  
“Mein Gott I had no idea you vere a nerd, too (Name)!” he laughed really obnoxiously.  
“Yes and she just won us the game, Gilbert! Isn’t she great?” Francis gushed. You weren’t so sure if Francis was really into D&D. You just knew he loved his outfit and hanging around his buddies.  
Gilbert noticed one of his closest friend’s hands holding your own. “Yes…vonderful…” he said.

You made your way towards the dance studio. You had a lot of practice to get in before this weekend. The competition was only days away.  
“Hola chica!” Antonio was always so enthusiastic. He seemed to like seeing you.  
You both dug right in. Dancing with Antonio was always a great stress reliever. Your dance chemistry with him was spot on and he was such a fluid dancer. His technique and footwork were always perfect. You started with your tango routine. Something about Antonio was a little off today. He seemed to wince in pain every now and then. You stopped dancing.   
“Something wrong, chica?”  
“Are you hurt?”  
“No don’t be silly! I think I just have a little cramp.”  
You shrug your shoulders and you move on to your salsa. Everything was spot-on. You were preparing your grand finale-a lift. Antonio flawlessly lifted you from the ground. A beat or so after you were in his arm, you were suddenly on the ground. Antonio was underneath you. You shot up off of your partner right away.  
“Oh my God, Antonio! Are you okay?”  
Antonio was rubbing his ankle. He looked like he was hurt real bad. “This is no bueno, chica.”  
“I will call someone to come get you and get you help!” You reach into your pocket. Empty. Shit. That’s right. You don’t have a phone right now.  
Antonio dug into his pocket and pulled out his own phone. You made the call. After that, Antonio made a few calls of his own.  
“Chica you are a great dancer. I am not holding you back because I got hurt. I will call Feliciano and Lovino. One of them can be my substitute for the competition.”  
“But Antonio-“  
“Chica, it’s bad. I shouldn’t have been practicing so much and so hard. I pushed myself beyond my limits. I really want to be a professional dancer. Talent scouts will be at that competition. I was practicing over eight hours a day now for weeks.”  
“Plus class?”  
Antonio nodded. You were concerned for your partner, but at the same time angry. How could he be so stupid?   
Feliciano and Lovino soon showed up. They were also in your dance class. Feli loved the arts. Lovino was, well Lovino.   
“You stupid bastard how could you do this?” Lovino shouted.  
Feli, on the other hand, flocked over to you. He took you hand and shook it very enthusiastically.  
“I can’t wait to dance with you (Name)! You’re so great!”  
Lovino bopped Feli over the head. “You stupid bastard don’t you think there’s something else more important here?”  
The medics came shortly to pick up Antonio. You were sad, but at the same time you enjoyed the Vargas brothers.  
Lovino was clearly better at Latin-style dance than his brother, but Feli had more passion for the art itself. Picking a new partner would be hard, especially because they were both charming, especially Feliciano.  
All the sudden the door flew open and Gilbert appeared.   
“(Name) I just saw Antonio on a stretcher. Vat happened?”  
You explained the situation. Antonio overworked himself and hurt his ankle. He wouldn’t be able to dance at the competition.   
By now Gilbert had to have noticed the Vargas brothers, but it didn’t seem to faze him, which was odd. Normally he got bent out of shape by now.  
“(Name). I vill dance with you.”  
“Gilbert, no offense, but do you dance? This is a serious competition and-“  
“Don’t vorry about it. I am awesome, remember?”  
He took you in his arms and whisked you around clumsily. This was not good. He had no rhythm or technique. He was super stiff in his movements.  
“That’s not how you do it!” Lovino interjected, saving you and showing Gilbert how it was done.  
This was probably the first time Gilbert saw you dance. He looked at you in awe. Lovino was almost as good as Antonio.  
“Great job, bro!” Feli cheered and clapped merrily.  
No one even noticed Gilbert leaving.

The day was finally here. You arrived at the competition, dress and all. The dress was a sexy, red, Latin piece. Your hair was done up and you had your black heels on. You rode with Lovino, Feli in the back seat. Lovino opened the door for you, took your hand, and walked you inside. The Vargas brothers were without a doubt a class act.  
You made your way inside and registered. Many of your friends were there to cheer you on. Elizabeth, Arthur, even Antonio showed up wearing crutches. Your couple number was called. You and Lovino made your way toward the dance floor to perform your salsa. Lovino was flawless. You were impressed that he could pick up the routines in a matter of days. As Lovino lead you through an underarm turn, you got a full view of the audience. Right away you noticed off in the distance: Gilbert was there! Surprisingly he wasn’t being obnoxious, but cheering you on.   
The other dancers went and then it came time to perform your tango. You wore a different dress this time. It was black, cut a little above the knee, and had a slit in the side. Lovino was again flawless in leading you across the dance floor. Once you finished, the crowd went wild.   
“And first place this year goes to (Name) and Lovino Vargas!” the announcer cheered at the end.  
Feli probably cheered the loudest; you could hear him from the dance floor. He was so charismatic.   
“Muy bien, senorita.” Lovino whispered to you.  
Your friends met with you and gave you a round of congratulations. All the sudden Gilbert made his way to you.  
“Great job, frau.”  
You couldn’t help but just look at him. Where was his “look at me I’m so big and awesome” act?


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the competition was over it was time to focus on musical rehearsal. The live performances were coming up in a matter of days and things were still patchy between Roderich and yourself. You were on your way to rehearsal. Your director was freaking out. Even though the only rough thing was the chemistry, it was still a major thing.  
Roderich was holding his typical cup of Starbucks in his hand. You were pretty sure that someday he would need a Starbucks IV with how much he drank the stuff. You never saw him without a cup of the brew.  
“Finally (Name) is here so we can get on with this.” He took a sip from his drink and set it down. Your director wanted you to rehearse the one scene that has been the hardest: the kiss scene that Gilbert interrupted. Ever since that day it was somehow even more awkward than it already was. You kept hearing Gilbert’s taunts and laugher: ‘I never knew you were into princesses!’   
After about three takes of kissing, your director finally gets fed up.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with you two! It’s not like you haven’t done shows together before! Let’s try something! Trade places with each other.”  
Both Roderich and you looked at each other in confusion, then your director.  
“Did I stutter?”   
You traded places on stage.   
“(Name), read Roderich’s lines, Roderich, read (Name’s).”  
“What is the meaning of this?” Roderich asked, miffed.  
“I want you to understand the other actors’ role. Now do the lines.”  
You had to admit it was amusing trying to see Roderich act like a love-struck woman. You rather enjoyed it; however, it was not the time for laugher. You leaned in then to kiss Roderich. Somehow the whole scene flowed much more nicely. You couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Roderich was just a bad actor.  
Your roles were swapped back to normal and you continued rehearsal. The crazy trick helped out with the chemistry. One thing was for sure: if Roderich ever hurt Elizabeth again, you had the ultimate blackmail now.

 

The week passed and it was the closing night of the show. You were surprised to see no sign of Gilbert yet since he was at your competition with Lovino. As always, everyone showed up. You knew your dorm would end up smelling like a garden by the end of the night from all the flowers you have been getting. You were particularly nervous. Even after the genderbend scenario, the kiss scene wasn’t as perfect as you would have liked. It was great, but not stellar. The frustration was building; you had it up until Gilbert had to go and crash your private rehearsal weeks before. What gives? It’s not like you liked him. No way.   
The scene came up. The light was on you and your co-star. You looked out at the audience as you delivered some lines and you saw him. Gilbert was there. At that moment your love duet started. Then the kiss. Somehow it went perfect, even if it was with Roderich.   
The end of the evening came and you got another standing ovation. After the bows were done, you came out to meet your friends, still in costume. You were chatting with Elizabeth, Arthur, Antonio, and the Vargas brothers when you felt a tap on your shoulder.  
You turned around. It was a man in a suit. “Excuse me, (Name), right?”  
“Yes.” You shook his hand professionally. He looked like he was about business whoever he was.  
“I represent a talent agency. I saw you perform with that gentleman there,” he motioned toward Lovino, “and after tonight I would like to give you my card. I think we have a spot for you.”  
Your face lit up! It was your life dream to perform. All your friends cheered, especially Feliciano, who wanted to go out and get some celebratory pasta.  
“I will definitely call you,” You reply.  
You hear another voice behind you.  
“Hello, (Name).”  
It was Gilbert.  
“Great job, liebe.”  
“I’m not your lover, Gilbert, but thank you.”  
“No, you are. Here,” he gave you roses that seemed a little heavy. There was a card in the roses, too. You had never seen this side of him before. What was up with this?  
You opened the card.  
“Your cell phone is inside. You should take a look at it to be sure it is okay.” Underneath the message it said ‘I AM AWESOME’ You cracked a smile for the first time at the phrase.  
Sure enough your phone was hiding in the flowers. It was charged to your surprise. Nothing was new, except some outgoing calls and some text conversations from a number you didn’t recognize. You looked at the name of the contact. It matched the talent agent’s name on the card you received earlier.   
You looked up at your friends who had a look of curiosity on their faces. “There’s something I have to do guys. I’ll be back later. Promise.”  
You snuck away and dialed Gilbert. He answered on the first ring.  
“Hello, liebe.”  
“Gilbert. Hi. I think I owe you that date.”  
“Tonight?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, because I’m right behind you.”  
At that moment, you felt yourself get spun around and before you knew it you and Gilbert were in liplock. This time you returned it.

 

You were seated at a table at a fancy restaurant with Gilbert. You had called your friends and let them know what was going on.  
“See I told you he wasn’t a bad person!” Elizabeth taunted when you told her over the phone.  
“(Name), that kiss earlier, was that…?”  
“What? Acting?”  
“Yeah. Were you acting that time? Like you claim to with Roderich?”  
“Gilbert it was real. I can guarantee anything I do with Roderich is fake. We just co-star together a lot. I can’t stand him.”  
You each took a bite of your food, chewed, and paused for a second to think.  
“So,” you got a mischievous look on your face, “I’m that good aren’t I?”  
“At kissing? Might need some work.”  
“No, you really thought what happened on stage was real?”  
“Well yeah.”  
“Ha! See Gilbert I can be awesome, too!”  
“But you’ll never be as awesome as me.”  
“I doubt that.”  
You both laughed. Throughout the meal you explained everything.  
“So you never liked anyone else?”  
“No! I tried telling you that from the start!”  
“Sure you’re not acting?”  
You pause for a beat. “We’ll work on this, Gilbert. But we’ll start it this way: if I’m not in rehearsal or on stage I am not acting.”  
After you finish your meals you decide to hit up the dance club. Your friends happened to be there. Antonio was back on his feet dancing. You rolled your eyes. He’ll never learn! He shouldn’t be dancing yet! He just had his crutches taken away!  
“Senorita, I believe you owe me a dance!” Antonio said, swinging you into his arms. You danced with him for a song which was a strong samba beat.  
After you were done, Gilbert approached you. “Liebe I want to learn!”  
You knew he was no dancer, but what the heck? The song was a cha-cha beat.  
“Okay Gilbert. We stand like this. Hands like this.” You moved your bodies accordingly as you spoke. “Feet shoulder-length apart. You’ll start on your left foot forward, I start on my right backward. It’s like we’re mirroring each other. This first step has a rocking motion on your heels.” You both took the step. “Now you cha-cha-cha to the side. Feet apart, and together. You got it!” He was no Antonio, but it was cute seeing him try. He got the basic pattern down and even tried doing an underarm turn with you.  
A tango came on later in the night and of course Gilbert wanted to try. You blushed a little bit through it. The technique for tango was intimate. Hips touching, close body contact. He caught the basic pattern okay and even tried promenade position.   
The night was going on. Finally later into the night, Gilbert took you in his arms and whispered into your ear, “Ludwig is gone tonight. Care to join me?”  
You agreed to his offer, said bye to your friends, and left with Gilbert.


	6. LEMON (EXPLICIT CONTENT! 18+ ONLY!!!!!)

Gilbert carried you into his dorm. It was obviously your first time in there. Dumbbells and other workout equipment were all over the floor. The room smelled of a combination of Old Spice, sweat, and beer. Beer bottles were all over the kitchen nook. Not romantic, but it would do.   
Gilbert set you on the bed and began kissing you hungrily. He wasn’t holding back. You weren’t, either. You felt horrible for not giving him a chance sooner. Elizabeth was right all along. He was sweet, he just had his own way of showing that he cares. You were falling for him fast and hard.  
His kisses started at your lips and made their way to your neck. He sucked lightly on your lower neck. You let out a soft moan.   
You were wearing a tank top and jeans, your norm after a performance. Gilbert ran his fingers through your hair, caressed your cheek, then made their way down to your breast as you kissed each other, tongues beginning to explore the others’ mouth.   
“Is this your first time, liebe?”  
“Uh-huh,” you worked through your moans.  
“I’ll be gentle then.”  
“No, give me everything you’ve got.” You never took the easy way out, not even in this.  
“This is why I love you, liebe.”  
His fingers made their way to your pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, pulling them off. He immediately cupped your quickly moistening sex with his hand, then began to massage your clit without removing your panties.  
You let out cries on pleasure which he silenced with some kisses and he continued massaging there. He began tracing his fingers along your inner thighs, playing with your sex each time he got to the middle of your thighs. Eventually he ripped your panties off of your legs. Your tank top came off next. Gilbert unclasped your bra with no troubles, your breasts spilling into his hands. He took your nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking as he caressed the rest of your breasts.   
“Mien Gott, you’re beautiful.”  
He placed himself in between your legs, licking you. You cried out again. He placed one finger in, explored up there, then put in a second. You could feel the electricity surge within you as he scissored his fingers around your g-spot.  
“You can’t come yet, liebe,”he said.   
He started to take off his own clothing. You were surprised just how built the albino was. He had nothing but his boxers on, but he removed those as well, his erect member springing out. You didn’t know a lot about the size of male anatomy, but you were sure he was large.  
Gilbert set himself on the bed, took your hand, and put it on his crotch, caressing himself with your hand. You soon took control, running your hand up and down, also exploring his testicles. Now it was his turn. You climbed on him, began to kiss him, and set one hand on his chest, feeling the muscles. You kissed your way down his body, kissing all the way up his penis. Once you hit the tip you began to suck. You flicked your tongue on the head of his penis. You also took his testicles into your mouth as you rubbed his lower abdomen and inner thigh areas. Gilbert let out some moans of pleasure as he grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged. You felt sexy and powerful.  
“I want you, liebe.”  
He pushed you over so he was on top. You were on your back; both of you facing each other. His enchanting eyes were locked on yours. Gilbert had gorgeous eyes.  
“Are you ready for this, liebe?” he immediately sucks on your neck again after asking.  
“Yes!” you moan.  
At that moment, he pushed himself inside of you. You felt yourself open down there as your virginity split away. It hurt, but you didn’t care. There was a jolt of electricity in you at the same time as he thrust inside of you.   
He kissed your chest and took your breasts into his mouth as he fucked you. You let out screams of pleasure. You couldn’t hold back anymore. You pushed him closer and scratched your nails along his back, ending the assault by tugging his hair.  
“Rough are we?” his ruby eyes looked mischievous.   
He lowered his mouth to your neck, which you were sure was already going to have a hickey, and he bit it. You shouted out in pain and pleasure.  
“Oh Gilbert,” you softly mutter through moans.  
Hearing his name stroke his ego. “I didn’t hear you.”  
“Gilbert!” You said, louder.  
His thrusts became harder, more pleasurable, “Don’t think I caught that.”  
“GILBERT BIELSCHMIDT!” you screamed out as you came.   
Seconds later, he came inside of you. After coming, he softly kissed your lips a few more times before pulling out.  
“Ich liebe dich.”  
“I love you, too Gilbert.”  
Gilbert snuck under the blanket of the bed, wrapped you in with him, and cradled you in his arms, where you both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up the next morning still wrapped in Gilbert’s arms. It took you a second for you to remember. That was right! You were in his bed in his dorm.   
“Sleep well, liebe?”  
“Yeah.”  
Gilbert kissed you. “Ich liebe dich.”  
Both of you were still naked from the lovemaking from the night before. You made love again. Whereas last time where it was wilder, this time it was more slow, passionate. When you finished, both of you got dressed.  
“I suppose I should head out,” you say. “Elizabeth will be wondering where I am.”  
“I’ll come with you. Walk you there.”  
He didn’t have to, but you didn’t argue either. You headed toward your dorm. Partway there you could feel Gilbert’s hand in your own. You weren’t sure when you started holding hands or who initiated it. You got to your destination.  
You stuck the key into the lock of the door. As you turned to say good-bye Gilbert kissed you, hard and passionate. He pulled you close to him, putting his hand on your cheek.  
“See you soon, liebe.”  
“See you soon, Gilbert.”  
You opened the door and were instantly greeted by an overly-excited Elizabeth.  
“OH MY GOSH HOW DID IT GO!?” Then she looked at you a little bit closer. “YOU DID IT DIDN’T YOU?”  
Elizabeth sprung up and grabbed you in her arms. “I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD HAPPEN! (NAME) FINALLY DID IT WITH SOMEONE!?”  
It took a second for you to compose your thoughts. You had just woken up after all. “How do you even know that?”  
“Look at you! It’s obvious! You’re glowing!”  
“Okay, yeah we did it.”  
“How many times? Once? Twice? Ten times? How was it? I need to kno-o-o-w!” Elizabeth was sing-songing again.  
“Ten times? Just how does one-“  
“You have so much to learn!”  
You sigh. You didn’t even want to know.  
“We did it twice,” you fessed up.  
“And?”  
“And it was good?” you didn’t really know what to say.  
“Oh come on (Name) as your best friend I need to know all about your first time!”  
“I don’t know we did it and it was good.”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “You’re no fun, you know that?”  
There was an awkward pause. Elizabeth broke it. “So you two are dating, right?”  
You felt yourself panic internally. You hadn’t even thought of that!   
‘Okay, (Name), mental recap time. This man has been crazy about you. You have your foot in the door with your life dream because of him, you had sex. Twice. He says he loves you. You never returned it. What are you?’  
“You have to call him! He is probably wondering! You can’t just have sex and think there’s nothing going on! It’s the rules?  
“Wait what rules?”  
“Relationship rules, duh.”  
You didn’t even think about it last night. Everything may just be changed forever. Gilbert took your virginity. Okay so you warmed up to him, but did you really love him?  
Your cell phone dinged. It was a text from Gilbert.  
“Meet me for lunch? Ich liebe dich. - I’M AWEOSME!” His phone signature clearly didn’t change. You responded with a yes.  
“It was Gilbert.” You answered Elizabeth’s unspoken question. “He wants to go out for lunch.”  
“He is so into y-o-o-ou!” She paused for a beat. “WE NEED TO DOLL YOU UP! Isn’t this your first date?”  
“You know I don’t do make-up. What if I touch my face and smear it all-“   
Elizabeth grabbed your wrist and whisked you to the bathroom. You kept babbling about your disdain for the stuff she was applying on your face.  
“Now hush. You are going to be gorgeous!” Another beat went by. “CLOTHES! YOU NEED DIFFERENT CLOTHES!”  
“But there’s nothing wrong with-“  
“Hush!” Before you could protest more, clothes were getting hurled at you. “Try these!”  
“Fine.” You knew you weren’t going to win.  
You tried on what Elizabeth hurled at you. It was a (favorite color) v-neck top, which showed cleavage and a skirt that wasn’t much above your knees. You felt naked. Costumes were one thing, but these were actual clothes.  
“COME OUT! LET ME SEE YOU!”  
“I look ridiculous!” you sobbed.  
The door flew open.  
“GIRL YOU ARE HOT!”  
You signed, admitted defeat, and headed out to meet Gilbert. You had no idea where he was going to take you. No way would it be Starbucks. He always made fun of Roderich for drinking the stuff.  
You met up with Gilbert on campus. He looked at you and did a double take.  
“(Name)? Is that-“  
Still not overly confident in the outfit you muttered a yes.  
“You’re beautiful. You always are.” He gave you a kiss.  
Gilbert ended up taking you to an Italian restaurant.  
“I got us a special table.”  
Feliciano was your server. “Hi guys! I can’t wait to serve you two today! (Name) you’re looking great! You’re so beautiful!”  
You knew how jealous Gilbert could get. Surprisingly he didn’t really show it here. You noticed he tended to be more easy-going around the Vargas brothers.  
You were seated at the table and Feliciano excitedly rambled off a ton of specials and deals.  
After Feliciano presented your wine and walked away, Gilbert proposed a toast.  
“To us.”  
“To us.” You clinked and drank.  
“(Name) can I ask you something.”  
“Sure. Anything.”  
“What are we?”  
You knew it. And you were dreading this question.  
“To be honest I don’t know.” You didn’t want to sound snotty so you added a truthful, “I’m new to this relationship thing.”  
“I want us to date.”  
Well that was blunt. “I just don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”  
“But I love you.”  
You wanted to say it back. It was at the tip of your tongue. You just didn’t want to say something you didn’t mean.  
You ate in silence. You weren’t sure how to feel.  
“(Name) do you want to hang out today?”  
“I guess we can. But won’t Ludwig be around?”  
“Nah. He’s training in another country. He’ll be a few days yet.”  
Gilbert’s dorm looked the same as it did this morning.  
Gilbert sat you on his bed. “Seriously, liebe, what are we?”  
You knew Gilbert was a persistent person. He wasn’t going to give in. Still you couldn’t help but think you were seeing sides of him that not many people saw.  
You still didn’t say anything. Gilbert kissed you, deeply, passionately. “I want you,” he whispered in your ear.  
“Gilbert do you think we should slow down?”  
“No one slows down when they’re with Gilbert Bielschmidt. Plus right now you’re really, really hot.”  
“But Gilbert-“  
Too late. Gilbert had you down and that magical spell he had on you was in work.  
“I like this shirt on you, liebe. But I think I’d like it more if it was off.”

One unexpected lovemaking later you were on your way to your dorm. Elizabeth was going to catch on and you knew it. You had just-fucked hair. When you got there, Elizabeth was gone. A note on the fridge said she was getting coffee with Roderich. You decide to take a nap.  
You wake up and it’s already morning; you slept longer than you had thought. You felt sick to your stomach. Your breasts were sore and you were nauseous and tired.  
“(Name) you look awful,” Elizabeth said after one look at you.  
“I feel awful.”  
Elizabeth decided to make a run to the drug store for you. She came back with a test for you to take.  
“Just pee on it.”  
You humored her. “Okay.”  
It came up positive. You were pregnant with Gilbert Bielschmidt’s child.


	8. Finale

You looked at the strip again in panic. You kept saying “Oh my God.”  
“You need to tell Gilbert! Call him!” Elizabeth suggested.  
“I am not telling him this over the phone!”  
“No call him to tell him you need to see him.”  
“Oh right.”  
You dialed Gilbert. He answered on the second ring.  
“Hey, liebe.”  
“Gilbert? We need to get together sometime today.”  
“I like the sound of that!”  
“This is serious.”  
“…Oh. Okay. I’m free right now.”  
“I’m on my way to your dorm then.”  
You disconnected. How would he react? Gilbert was a total goofball. Was he ready for this? Would he be angry?  
You made it to his dorm, taking a deep breath. You knocked on his door.  
Gilbert opened the door, looking a little unsettled. It was odd seeing that expression on his face. Overconfident Gilbert, now looked worried. “Liebe…” was all he could say before gesturing you in.  
You both took your places on the bed, sitting. For a while no one spoke. You didn’t know what to say. Hell you barely knew each other. You didn’t even know if you were dating.  
Finally Gilbert spoke up. “What’s wrong, liebe? You’re not mad at me are you?”  
You shook your head. “I’m pregnant,” you finally say.  
Gilbert’s eyes became wide. “Really?”  
You nod.  
Gilbert shot up from the bed. “My little baby is going to be so awesome!”  
Well this was unexpected. You were still tired despite all of Gilbert’s excitement.  
“I’m glad you’re not angry. I hate to ask this, but can I take a nap here? I’m really tired.”  
“Anything for you, liebe.”  
He laid down next to you as you both fell asleep.

You woke up to you cell phone. You didn’t even check to see who it was.  
“Hello?” You groggily answer.  
“Hey (Name)! So I have some news for you!” It was Elizabeth.  
Gilbert’s eyes slowly opened as you shifted a little. ‘It’s Elizabeth’ you mouthed to him.  
“What’s up?” You ask, a little more awake, but not much.  
“So you know that test I gave you to take?”  
“Yeah…” you say, suspicion arising in your voice.  
“Well…it might be easier to explain if you just checked the date.”  
“What are you-“you look at your phone. It was April 1st.  
“APRIL FOOL’S HONEY! THAT TEST WAS F-A-A-AKE!”  
“What?”  
“I got you good! I got both of my best friends so good!” You could almost see her doing a little happy dance through the phone.  
Gilbert heard everything.  
“What? So I’m not going to be a-“  
“Nope! Nasty prank, huh! Top that!” Elizabeth said. “I swear I get you both so good every year and now that you two are an item it was just too easy!”  
“So is that why you shoved us together?” you asked over the phone.  
Elizabeth giggled.  
“But wait. The symptoms,” you ask.  
“Easy. You’re tired and stressed from finals and graduation, right.”  
“…Yeah…”  
“And being your best friend I know when nature calls.”  
“Oh my God. You planned all of this. I am so getting you back,” you challenged and disconnected.  
Gilbert looked disappointed. “I was really hoping.”  
“Well we did just start dating, right?”  
Gilbert’s face lit up. “So we are dating! You admitted it! I’m too awesome to not want to date!”  
“Well this has been an…awesome…ride.”  
Gilbert knocked you down on the bed, himself on top of you.  
“Let’s get to this baby-making.”  
What made Gilbert the perfect man for you? He was sweet in his own way, devoted, and neither of you knew how to turn down a challenge.  
“Challenge accepted.”  
“Ich liebe dich,” Gilbert said, kissing you on the lips.  
“Ich liebe dich,” you say back, before the man you loved could take your breath away once again.  
This challenge was going to be fun; making love with Gilbert was, well, awesome.  
THE END  
~ Bonus Scene! Yay! ~  
Matthew sat in the classroom, holding Mr. Kumajiro.  
“I wonder when I get my scene!” Matthew asked no one in particular.  
“Who are you?” his polar asked.  
“…I’m Matthew…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. This is a sad moment for me. This is my first full fanfiction that I actually finished and it was a fun ride for me. I hope it was for everyone else, too! I feel like I dragged this on more than I should have, but like I said as long as people enjoyed it I don't care. Another special thanks to my boyfriend who read everything but the lemon, critiquing me along the way and laughing at each chapter. I would also like to thank my best friend Whitney for her input on my ideas as well as giving me some to work with. Don't forget if you enjoyed this please send it to your friends! 'Till next time!  
> -Llamalicious25


End file.
